Scenes From Season 4
by Souris
Summary: This is a series of vignettes of things I'd love to see in the first half of Season 4. It's mostly Captain Swan relationship-building, though some plot may sneak in later. Romance, angst, humor (the humor is mostly later). I know, I tone-shift a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Scenes From Season 4

By: Souris

Rated: T. Nothing that would be out of place onscreen.

Author's note: This is a series of vignettes of things I'd love to see in the first half of Season 4. It's mostly Captain Swan relationship-building, though some plot may sneak in later. Romance, angst, humor. I know, I tone-shift a lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

EARLY AFTERNOON, THE DAY AFTER THE FINALE

The apartment's view of the water was from the master bedroom. Emma stared out the large window at the boats bobbing in the Storybrooke harbor. It would be perfect to wake up to this view of the morning sunrise, snuggled deep in the covers, wrapped tight in a certain pair of strong arms…. She sighed.

Mary Margaret came up beside her, the baby cradled against her chest. "It's a beautiful view." She glanced at Emma, then made a decision. "I was surprised Killian didn't join us on the apartment hunt today. Last night you two seemed rather … close?"

"That was before we knew about Marian."

Mary Margaret tilted her head quizzically. "Marian? What does she have to do with you and Killian?"

Emma continued to stare out the window. "Nothing, really, but … it doesn't seem right for us to be … like that, not when I just single-handedly destroyed Regina's relationship with Robin." She turned to look at her mother with stricken eyes. "It's all my fault! Killian warned me there could be repercussions, but I didn't listen. I really screwed up. Again."

"Don't you dare!" Emma started at the unusually harsh tone in her mother's voice. "Don't you dare let Regina ruin your happiness! She stole years of my life because she lost love once, there's no way I'm going to allow her to do that to my daughter, too. Any more than she already has!"

"But—"

"You listen to me, Emma. You are NOT to blame. You did the right thing. How could you possibly have left that innocent woman behind in that cell to die? I would have done the same thing. So would your father. And I'm sorry it worked out badly for Regina, but she was only able to be with Robin because she had Marian killed in the first place. I can't imagine he would be with her if he knew. If he ever learned the truth, that would have ended their relationship just as surely. And now there's at least one less murder on her hands."

Emma chewed at her lower lip. "Maybe. But how can I be happy when I've made someone else so very unhappy? I feel like a terrible person."

"Emma! You are in no way a terrible person! A terrible person would not save someone from being killed. A terrible person wouldn't feel bad that someone got hurt as an unintended consequence. Someone who has brought a lot of pain to your life, by the way." Mary Margaret's face softened. "Believe me, I know how you feel. I know the guilt. But sacrificing your own happiness won't change anything or make things any better for anyone. You'll only feel worse, because you'll be denying your feelings. That will gnaw at your heart even worse. I know that, too."

"It just doesn't seem fair for me to start something with Killian when I ended Regina's relationship." Emma's tone was less sure, though, as if she no longer quite believed what she was saying.

Mary Margaret was quiet for a moment, regarding Emma thoughtfully. The she busied herself with adjusting the fuzzy blue cap on the baby's head. "Well, it is up to you, of course. Killian seems quite persistent in pursuing you, though, so you'll probably have to be _very_ firm and make sure he understands you're not interested in a relationship with him and he needs to let it go."

Emma's brow crinkled. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, obviously you don't have strong feelings for him if you're going to give up on him so easily. So it's best to cut him loose completely, for his sake. I'm sure he'll be heartbroken, but I doubt he'll be lonely for long. I always thought he and Tinker Bell—"

"He and Tinker Bell are just friends!" Emma snapped out.

"Really? Even back on Neverland?" Mary Margaret shrugged. "Ah, well, Ruby said she thinks he's hot, so maybe–"

"Ruby said WHAT?" Emma's brow was deeply furrowed now.

"I believe her exact words were, 'If Emma doesn't want him, I wouldn't mind walking his plank'—"

"Stop it, that's enough! I get your point!" Emma glared at her mother, who gave a small, satisfied smile and stroked her son's head.

"What's going on in here?" David hurried in. "I could hear you two from the kitchen. Luckily Henry's too excited planning out his room to notice."

Mary Margaret arched her eyebrows at him. "Emma's feeling guilty about saving Marian."

"What?" David burst out. "Why?"

"Because of Regina and Robin," Mary Margaret informed him.

"What about them?"

Two sets of eyes stared at him pointedly. For a moment he looked confused, then the light dawned. "Oh. OH! They were—? Oh."

"Yes, they were," Emma said. "And now, because of me, they aren't anymore."

"And I'm telling her not to feel guilty about it. I mean, it's unfortunate that Regina was hurt, it's an unusual situation, and I'll be her friend about it and try to make her feel better, but there was nothing else for Emma to do. And she shouldn't punish herself — or anyone else — over it."

"Well, of course not!" David looked positively affronted at the suggestion of Emma feeling guilty. "Emma, your mother's right. You saved an innocent woman from being murdered by Regina for helping Snow. You did a _good_ thing. It was the right thing to do, no question. I'm proud of you!"

"You are?" Emma asked, hope dawning on her face.

"Absolutely!" David put his arm around Emma's shoulders, and she relaxed into his embrace. "This family saves people!"

"Yes, we do. And we shouldn't have to apologize for it," Mary Margaret added. "And don't forget, because of you, that little boy has his mother back."

"OK, OK!" Emma smiled. "You've convinced me. No more guilt. But what do we do if Regina, you know, goes all Evil Queen on me again? I don't fancy being turned into a slug."

"Well, we'll worry about that if it happens. We certainly have experience," Mary Margaret stated. "But I don't think she will. I think she's truly changed."

David and Emma exchanged a look. Before they could say anything, though, Henry ran into the room. "Mom! We're going to get this place, right?"

Emma looked out the window at the water. "You bet we are."

xxxxxxxxxxx

GRANNY'S, LATER THAT EVENING

Emma knocked firmly on Killian's door. As she waited for him to answer, she shivered. God, it was chilly this evening. It had been chilly the previous night, too. What had happened to spring?

Then the door swung open, and warmth spread through her at the sight of him. It hadn't been even 24 hours since she'd seen him, but how much she had missed him hit her with the force of an avalanche. She realized suddenly that his absence was part of why she'd been so off-kilter all day; it hadn't completely been her guilt over Marian. She had gotten so used to him being beside her that it felt wrong if he wasn't there.

"Swan! What—?"

Without a word, she stepped forward and pressed her lips against his, molding her body to his and tangling her fingers in his hair to pull him even closer. His arms went around her instinctively, hook against her spine, and he kissed her back, their lips sliding and dancing against one another, somehow managing to seem tender and fierce at the same time.

The world made sense again. _What the hell was I thinking?_ Emma asked herself. _Why would I have even considered letting Regina get in the way of this?_

When they finally drew apart — but not too far — Emma smiled at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

He gave a small laugh. "Lass, trust me, you never have to apologize for a greeting like that."

"No, not for that. For leaving so abruptly last night. And not seeing you today."

"I understand." He gently tugged a strand of her hair. "You were upset about Regina and wanted to be with your family after returning from the Enchanted Forest. I know I don't belong—"

She felt a twinge in her heart at his words, at how she had made him feel. Her mother was right — it hadn't been just herself that she'd ended up punishing. "Don't say that. You do belong! I just … I felt so bad about bringing Marian back and messing up Regina's relationship with Robin. I was punishing myself."

"Emma, you couldn't have left that woman in that cell to die any more than you could stop your heart from beating. You wouldn't be you if you could." Killian stared at her intently, his eyes like blue flames. "Heroes save people. It's what you do. And now a family is whole again."

"I know. My parents made sure of that. I'm done feeling guilty. But God knows what Regina's going to do now."

He shrugged and fluttered his hand as if the possibility were of little concern. "Whatever she does or doesn't do, we shall deal with it. You have your magic back, and I've seen how strong it is, how strong you are. If she reverts to her previous evil incarnation, you'll simply defeat her."

She gave a small shake of her head. His unassailable faith in her never ceased to amaze her. Sometimes, he could make her actually believe it.

"It will be a challenge for her," he continued. "If she tries to hurt you or anyone you care for, then we'll know that she never really changed at all. It's easy enough to be good when things are going your way. But when things go against you, that's when a person's true nature is revealed." He ran his hand along her arm in comfort, but frowned when he touched her hand. "Swan, you're freezing."

"I am. It's cold out." And that, she thought, was the perfect opening. She licked her lips, then looked up at him through her eyelashes, motioning toward his bed with her head. "Why don't we go over there and see if you can warm me up?"

She almost laughed at how wide his eyes went and how strangled his voice sounded. "Swan ... are you planning to have your wicked way with me?"

She brushed her fingers against his shirt front before taking hold of his chain. "Henry's staying with Regina for a few days. Maybe he can help keep her from going down the evil rabbit hole again. So, yes, I am absolutely planning on having my way with you tonight. No more wicked around here, though."

The smile that broke across his face was so deep and pure and beautiful that her entire spirit soared. "About bloody time."

She did laugh then and slammed the door behind them with her foot.

xxxxxxxxxxx

THE NEXT MORNING

Emma lay on her side, watching him sleep. His lashes were startlingly long on his cheeks, his hair tousled in a dozen directions, and he looked so young at rest. Impossibly young for 300-plus years, she thought, surprise hitting her as it always did on the few occasions when she thought about just how long he had been alive. What were the odds that they would end up like this, finding one another across all those generations and realms? It defied all odds, all logic — and yet it felt so incredibly right.

She wasn't one to sentimentalize sex, but they had fit together so perfectly last night, in every way, physically and mentally and emotionally, each time, like they had been _made_ to fit together. It had been glorious and blazing and soul-shaking, even more that she had ever let herself dare fantasize about. And she had almost thrown it away, so many times. She had tried so hard to run away from him, from her feelings — but he was still here. He hadn't left her. It took her breath away, what he done to find her. He had given up his _home_ to restore her to hers. It was beyond anything she could ever have imagined someone doing for her.

She still wasn't sure she was quite ready to admit fully to herself how much this truly meant, but she knew it meant more than anything in her life ever had. It scared her how much it meant — but she wasn't going to run from it, from him, anymore. This was new and real and precious, and she would fight for it, for _them, _with everything in her. She reached out to curl one wayward strand of dark hair around her finger.

"See something you like?" he asked drowsily, eyes fluttering open.

She flushed a bit at being caught staring, but smiled. "Very much."

He quirked up one corner of his mouth. "Good."

She leaned over the few inches between them for a kiss, and he buried his hand into her hair. The kiss started soft and quickly escalated, but she pulled back before it progressed to its inevitable result. She had something she needed to ask. "Will you come with me to New York?"

His entire body stiffened. "Emma, you said you were staying! If this is about Regina—"

"No, Killian, I'm sorry, not like that!" She mentally slapped herself at how she had thrown New York in his face so often and so cruelly since they had returned to Storybrooke. "We found a place to rent here, and I need to go pack up the New York apartment and bring our stuff back. I didn't bring much with us, and Henry will have a fit if he has to go without his PlayStation much longer. David said I can take his truck."

"Oh." He visibly relaxed. "In that case, I will accompany you. If only to make certain that you actually DO return."

"I told you. No more running." She smiled and stroked his cheek, before dropping another kiss to his lips. This time, she let it progress further. Much further.


	2. Chapter 2

Scenes From Season 4: Chapter 2

GRANNY'S DINER

LATER THAT MORNING

Emma and Killian slid side-by-side into a booth. Almost immediately, his stomach growled in response to the scent of frying bacon that wafted through the air. He raised an eyebrow at her smirk and whispered into her ear, "I simply cannot imagine why I am so famished."

"Well, look who's decided to come up for air!" Granny plopped two plates piled with scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast on the table in front of them.

Emma blushed, but Killian bestowed her with a dazzling smile. "Ah, Milady Lucas! You do know how to capture a fellow's heart."

Granny harrumphed and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't keep a smile from her lips.

"Hey! Those are ours!" Leroy, sitting with Sneezy, bellowed from two tables away. Sneezy sneezed in aggrieved solidarity.

"Oh, hold your horses," Granny snapped back. "Clearly they're in need of sustenance more than you are right now. I'll bring you out some in a minute."

"Sorry," Emma mouthed to Leroy after swallowing the large bite of toast she'd just bitten off. He simply glared. Sneezy sneezed again.

Ruby sauntered over to their table with two mugs of coffee and a huge, knowing grin. "About time, you two."

"Seriously, is it that obvious?" Emma asked in exasperation. She felt a blush creeping up again, but then she remembered what Mary Margaret had said about Ruby's opinion of Killian and dropped her hand to the top of his thigh. Not that she had any concerns about Ruby, of course, but it wouldn't hurt to establish her territory just a bit. He immediately stopped shoveling in eggs and glanced at her in surprise.

"Don't forget the Lucas women's sense of smell." Ruby leaned down and lowered her voice, which danced with mirth. "And hearing."

Emma did blush, then. Ruby laughed as she walked back behind the counter.

"Did you know that she's—" Killian began.

"A wolf. Yes, I know."

"I find that rather … disconcerting," he confided.

"Good."

The door opened, letting in a gust of cold air along with Mary Margaret and David. David toted the sleeping baby in a carrier, and Mary Margaret was laden with a huge diaper bag. He deposited the carrier on a chair at the end of the table, then they collapsed into the booth across from Emma and Killian.

"Granny! Coffee, I beg you!" David called.

"Pardon my saying this, but you don't look so good, mate," Killian remarked.

"Neal fussed all night," Mary Margaret said with a sigh. "We took turns rocking him so he'd fall asleep. But as soon as we laid him down in the crib, he would wake right back up and cry. All night. That's two nights in a row of that. And look at him now, out like a light. I'm so tired."

"We'd just really like some sleep," David added.

Emma shrugged and gave a little laugh. "We probably didn't get much more sleep than you did last night." Then she froze in mid-bite of her bacon, eyes widening as she realized not only what she had said, but who she had said it to. Killian was rubbing off on her.

Mary Margaret and David went still, looking from Emma to Killian with wide eyes. "Don't look at me, I didn't say it!" he protested loudly. Then, under his breath to her, "Are you trying to get me killed?"

For a moment, no one spoke or moved. Finally, Emma managed, "Um, David, is it still OK if I take your truck into New York today? Henry just texted me again to make sure I remembered to pack his PlayStation."

"Oh, yes! Yes! Absolutely!" David seized on the subject. "I checked everything out on the truck yesterday evening, so you shouldn't have any problems with it."

Emma smiled at the very "dad" behavior, but it soon turned rueful. "I think it'll be a good thing for me to be out of town and out of Regina's sight for a few days. Give her a chance to cool off."

"It'll all be fine." Mary Margaret patted her hand.

Emma wasn't so sure, but she didn't argue. Instead, she told Killian, "We should probably leave right after breakfast." He nodded.

"He's going with you?" David asked, perhaps a tad too quickly.

"Yeah," Emma said firmly.

"Oh. I mean, good. Good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EMMA'S NEW YORK APARTMENT

THE NEXT MORNING

They had been at the packing for several hours already. Because they'd gotten in so late the previous night, they hadn't really had time to get started then. Instead, she'd decided to introduce him to New York pizza and cannoli, and he had been every bit as appreciative as she'd hoped, calling them "food of the gods" and teasing that now he knew why she'd been so eager to return.

And then there had been other hungers to sate once they'd returned to the apartment, so nothing had gotten accomplished until this morning. Already there was a stack of boxes by the front door (including Henry's PlayStation and games), but there was still a lot to sort through, deciding what to take with them, what to ship and what to simply donate to Goodwill.

After a few more minutes, Killian let out a disgusted sigh, dropping the book he'd been holding onto the coffee table. "Do you have your powers here? Because it would be exceedingly helpful if you could" — he gestured with his hand — "simply magic everything into these boxes. You have an inordinate amount of _things_."

"I don't know. Gold didn't have his powers when he was here. It is the Land Without Magic, after all."

"Well, his is dark magic, and he gained it from another. Perhaps your light magic is different, since it's a part of you? Surely it's worth trying."

"I suppose it'd be good practice." She concentrated. "It's a lot harder, but … I think so." Slowly, a stack of books lifted into the air and deposited themselves into a box.

"Excellent, Swan! I knew you could!" They stood watching for a moment as the box filled with books, their movements gradually getting faster and surer. Then he asked, "How did you amass so many possessions in one year? I've never had so many possessions in 300 years! Did you rob a vast many people?"

"Of course not! I bought everything."

"Are you rich? Because then I think I might be even more attracted to you!"

"No! We just have a lot of stores here, with lots of things to buy. It's all normal stuff. Books and kitchen stuff and clothes…." Suddenly, an idea came to her. He had donned only his leather pants and black shirt that morning, but he still seemed overdressed for wrapping items in newspaper and shifting boxes around.

He cocked his head at her speculative gaze. "What?"

"I'm taking you shopping!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CLOTHING STORE

Killian frowned at the jeans and shirts she had pulled off the racks. "This is not necessary. My clothing is perfectly fine. And nobody has acted like it's out of place."

"They think you're a Goth. Or a cos-player. But it's not what most people wear. And I seem to remember changing my clothes in the Enchanted Forest to blend in, at your insistence, so turnabout is fair play."

He gestured toward the college-aged guy behind the front counter. "He has purple hair that stands up like a rooster's comb and a metal spike through his nose. How do I look stranger than that?"

"You don't. And you can still wear your leathers whenever you want. But it can get really hot during the summer, and this stuff might be more comfortable. I just thought you might like some other options." She dropped her eyes to the clothing she held, suddenly wondering if this had been a bad idea, if she had taken too much for granted. "I mean, you are planning on staying in Storybrooke, right?"

He read her change in mood and gently lifted her chin. "Aye. I'm not going anywhere." _I won't leave you_, he added silently.

"Especially without your ship. Your home." They hadn't spoken of it since that moment on Granny's patio, but his sacrifice still gnawed at her. What he had done to get to her made her heart swell and ache all at once. She blinked back sudden tears. "You gave up everything you had. The least I can do is buy you some clothes."

_My home is wherever you are_, is what he wanted to say, but he knew she wasn't quite ready to hear that. So he settled for "Emma, you don't owe me anything. It was my choice, and I don't regret it. I'd do it again, a thousand times."

She caught her breath and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

After a moment, he pulled away and sighed. "Well, I suppose since I've given up being a pirate, it would be bad form to continue to dress like one."

She pushed him toward the dressing rooms. "Go try them on. See what you like. And if you don't like any of them, there's a lot more to choose from."

"Would you care to assist me?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She smiled in spite of the jolt of electricity that shot directly to her center. "I think it'll be safer if I stay out here. We don't have time to get arrested for public indecency."

"Alas." He disappeared into the dressing room, and she wandered the racks, picking out a few more items that she thought — hoped — he might like.

Suddenly, he appeared beside her, practically quivering with excitement. She barely had time to think _Damn!_ at his outfit of black jeans and long-sleeved bluish-gray henley shirt (unbuttoned, of course) before she realized he was unzipping and rezipping the jeans. Quickly, she grabbed his hand and glanced around. Luckily, the store was mostly deserted, and the clerk was busily texting. "Stop that!" she hissed. "Don't do that out here!"

He didn't seem to have heard her. "Swan, what is this metallic apparatus? It's wondrous!"

"It's a zipper. Most pants have them."

"Well, I like it very much. It's exceptionally easy to maneuver one-handed. And I can simply pull this shirt over my head. The buttons appear to be pointless."

She laughed and gave him a proper once-over. _Damn!_ indeed. The jeans hugged his legs perfectly, and the blue tint to the shirt made his eyes shine like sapphires. It was definitely for the best she had stayed outside. "So we're getting this outfit, then?"

"It _is_ comfortable. Though I feel I look strange. Are you sure I do not look ridiculous?" His brow furrowed. "I think that woman is staring at me. I must look ridiculous."

She glanced several aisles over. A rather attractive twentysomething brunette was definitely checking him out. Emma glared, and the woman turned back to the graphic tees she'd been perusing. "Believe me, she's not staring because you look ridiculous."

"Ohhhhhh. So she must find me quite dashing, then." He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Do _you_ find me quite dashing in these clothes?"

There was that jolt of electricity again. She took a deep breath and pushed him back toward the dressing room. "Yes, you look dashing. But I am not feeding your ego any more right now. Go try on the rest." She shoved the other things she'd picked out at him. "Here, take these, too."

Laughing, he took them and walked back to the dressing room. She liked that outfit _very_ much indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE ROAD TO STORYBROOKE

TWO DAYS LATER

Emma kept sneaking glances at him in the passenger seat. Even after two days, she was still having trouble getting used to him in modern clothing. Not that she didn't approve — she _definitely_ approved — but it was still unexpected. And, to be honest, he'd been out of them almost as much as he'd been wearing them since their shopping trip.

"You know, I've been watching you this entire time," he suddenly remarked. "I am certain I could captain this land vessel."

She glanced at him in surprise. "Wait a minute, you want me to let you drive?"

"If Henry can learn, then I certainly should be allowed," he huffed. "I HAVE been a captain for over 300 years."

"Well, first of all, Henry should NOT have been allowed, he's too young, and I'm still angry with my parents over that. And second, cars are a bit different than ships!"

He gave her what could only be described as a pout. "You don't trust me. I'm very hurt."

"Fine!" She sighed loudly. "But you have to listen to me and do everything I say."

He smirked. "I always do, love."

She sighed again, trying not to smile. "This is actually not a bad place for it, since we're almost home and there's no traffic."

She pulled the truck to a stop, put it in park and turned off the ignition, unfastening her seat belt. He undid his own seat belt and started to open the passenger door, but she put out a hand to stop him, her eyes glinting mischievously. "No, no need for that. I'll just scoot over you…." She slid from behind the steering wheel across the bench seat, turning until she was straddling him, pressed firmly between his body and the dashboard. He went utterly still — except for perhaps one certain area — and she grinned. "Now you slide over." He swallowed and complied. If she perhaps pressed against him a bit harder she actually needed to, well, who could blame her?

He shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat and she grinned wider. "That was unnecessary, Swan."

"Oh, I think it was very necessary." She fastened the seat belt across her abdomen and motioned for him to do the same. "Now, this truck is a lot smaller than a ship, so it's way more responsive. Don't turn the wheel too hard."

He took a deep breath and nodded seriously. She pointed out the gas pedal, brake and various gears, but he fluttered his hand at her. "Yes, yes, I've worked all that out."

"What did I say about listening to me?"

"Yes, alright, go ahead."

She then went into great detail about the road lines, stop signs and speed limit, knowing he no doubt had indeed figured most of it out already. Finally, she took pity on him. "OK, start 'er up!"

Truthfully, the truck's movements were a bit jerky at first, but he did adjust his reactions impressively quickly.

"You're actually doing quite well!" she burst out after a few minutes.

He gave a low sound of displeasure but kept his eyes assiduously on the road. "Such a tone of surprise!"

He was looking ahead with such seriousness. She leaned over and blew gently into his ear. He swerved sharply before regaining his lane. "Swan! You're trying to distract me!"

"I am. You can't let yourself be distracted when you're driving. Cars are dangerous. You have to focus." She blew into his ear again.

"You are playing dirty, Swan! That is not admirable."

"I thought you liked it when I played—"

The truck came to a screeching halt and Emma slammed her hand against the dashboard as the seat belt cut into her stomach. "Killian! Don't brake that hard!"

"I didn't want to drive into THAT."

Emma turned to look out the windshield and gasped. The town line lay only a few yards in front of them, and it was as if a giant wall of glass separated summer from winter. Their side was bathed in green, trees and grass in all their verdant, spring glory. On the other side of the invisible barrier was nothing but white: several feet of snow in deep drifts, leafless limbs bent low under a thick coating of ice.

They stared mutely for several long seconds, then looked at one another. What the hell had happened in Storybrooke now?


End file.
